


Even When Overworked

by tmo



Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Irukaweek2021, M/M, Mild Smut, Overworked & Sleep Deprived, Scars, Sleepiness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: The Mood can hit at any time, even when you're tired and overworkedBut who could refuse Iruka, really?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Even When Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Iruka Week, let's go!  
> And just like the KakaIru Valentine's Week, I'm doing some challenges again, this time: 500 (because spice)

The brush of fingers in his hair was all Kakashi needed to sense what Iruka was thinking. A long day of rough, frustrating work as the Sixth, there wasn't anything better than laying down and forgetting it all happened, nothing better than just laying down in front of the television with a belly full of food and pain meds. 

Nothing except the loving touch of deft fingers across his scalp. Of course, this wasn't just any touch. Although Iruka's fingers were magic, the way he drifted fingers behind Kakashi's ear silently asked.

Kakashi would have played it off or pecked Iruka's cheek innocently but tonight he wasn't thinking innocently and neither was Iruka. He should have been tired beyond belief but there was one last burst of energy inside him that immediately had his skin burning. 

Next to him, his partner was pretending to grade. It was probably very hard to grade without his glasses on though and Kakashi didn't feel bad for distracting Iruka in return, smoothing the blanket-covered thigh next to his.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked over his papers.

"Yes, my love?" Kakashi replied with a squeeze.

"You tired?" The hand at his ear tangled into the sweet spot at the nape of his neck.

"Not yet," Kakashi murmured.

There was a pause as their gazes duelled, pointed stares as sharp as swords. This kind of fight wasn't bickering between a couple who had been together for years Instead, it was about who would make the first move.

Of course, Iruka was too polite to instigate when Kakashi's day had been much worse but he wasn't about to stop Kakashi when he pulled them together. In fact, he threw his papers off to the side and grinned happily that his plan had worked as his grin was peppered with kisses.

Cupping Kakashi's cheeks, he slowly pressed their lips together as their bodies fitted into the bed's dip. Their lazy kisses and touches were purely instinctual, following the draw to skin like they had probably a hundred times before. The curve of Iruka's back was so welcoming that it felt like his hands weren't meant to be anywhere else. The trail his fingers drew was the usual walk up but every sight was still breathtaking. The very end of a sensitive scar hit his fingers and he followed the silky skin upwards in a draw that made Iruka breathe onto his neck heavily through kisses and touch.

Iruka’s lips couldn’t leave that pale neck for a second. Feverishly pressing into him, Iruka gave back every bit of energy he had and the fire only kept burning brighter. Touches eager to please and burning hot as they ground into each other in a tangle of legs and arms.

It was only after a minute or two that Iruka realized the hands on him weren’t moving. Pulling his hands out of that silver fluff, he realized that his lover’s eyes were shut and Kakashi was breathing softly. Kakashi was somehow sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for more ficlets this week and go check out the other amazing works over at the Iruka Week 2021 Collection or the irukaweek2021 tag!  
> Love you guys!


End file.
